


【嘎龙】准我吻下去💋（七）pwp🚗🚗🚗

by liansweetener



Category: sp - Fandom, 云次方 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: ⚠ SP预警！BDSM预警！先虐后甜追妻火葬场预警！慎入！（自行百度，不喜勿入，雷到概不负责）⚠ 三观不正没有下限不做人⚠ 架空，私设严重不懂真的别进来求求您了，进来了感到不适赶紧退出我给你道歉以下认真预警❗两人在大型sp俱乐部任职设定心狠绝情调/教师嘎子 x 对嘎子一片痴心的高岭之花绒绒绒绒一心暗恋嘎子，期间糖里带着玻璃渣，嘎子认清自己心意之后追回绒绒，带绒绒跑路的故事连载，后期嘎子追妻火葬场，保证HE





	【嘎龙】准我吻下去💋（七）pwp🚗🚗🚗

**Author's Note:**

> 📼适配bgm : 漆黑的海上 by忆迟 （有点渗人，不行就别听了我只是觉得这首歌带感）  
—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 
> 
> 我渴望走向你  
海水的哀曲里  
我看着你，你不看我  
注视着远方

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“转过去，把屁股翘起来我给你上药。”， 阿云嘎的气息尽数吐在郑云龙的耳根上。

郑云龙咬了咬牙。

“是” 

郑云龙突然发自内心的觉得绝望，他明明可以拒绝，然后拍拍屁股走人，可是他连这种心快要疼死的时候，整个人快要窒息的时候，还是在本能的服从着阿云嘎。

郑云龙原本以为，阿云嘎离开他是最恐怖的事情，如今却有些觉得，爱上阿云嘎才是最恐怖的事情。

郑云龙湿漉漉的眼睛看向阿云嘎。

“主人，我什么都答应你，今晚……可以和我做吗？”

郑云龙稍微挺直身板，微红的脸颊再配上他那带着乞求的语气，他赤裸裸的渴望马上就快要溢出来。

时间仿佛停滞了几秒，在这期间，阿云嘎的脸色看起来没有一丝起伏，这让郑云龙心里隐隐的升起一丝不安，他一句话也不敢多说，只能手扶着地一点点背过身去，两只手臂交叠平放在长绒地毯上，他乖顺的伏低上身，然后把头枕在小臂上，臀部尽力的翘起，腰部下塌形成一个十分好看的弧度，他把双膝微向外移，慢慢张开，把自己最私密的地方全部展露在阿云嘎眼前，身下空荡荡的，郑云龙在这种难堪的姿势里感受到了一丝凉意，激得他起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

他听见身后阿云嘎嗤笑了一声，十分慷慨的告诉他，

“当然可以。”

“啊！”

声音落下的同时，阿云嘎的皮鞋一脚踩在郑云龙光裸的臀上，把他踩得往前一冲，差点就要跪不稳倒下去，郑云龙只能用力把身体重新往后移，移回刚刚标准的姿势。

皮鞋和臀部的亲密接触让郑云龙能够清晰的感受到阿云嘎皮鞋的轮廓和他鞋跟的凸起，郑云龙身下那物不可避免的硬了起来，他沉浸在羞耻中，同时也带起了他的兴奋，

但阿云嘎的目的不是这个，察觉到郑云龙的异样后，他的皮鞋愈加用力地踩着郑云龙臀上的伤处，疼得郑云龙的腿猛的一抽，他顾不上腿间的欲望，转眼间全都变成了对疼痛的抵抗，他的臀肉也跟着微微颤抖起来，他感觉到阿云嘎的手指绕着他大张的后穴穴口不慌不忙的画圈。

“不疼吗？还没上药就想着挨操吗？你什么时候变得这么欲求不满了？”

阿云嘎一边说着一边加大了脚下的力度，疼得郑云龙几乎要喊出声，在憋了几秒后忍不住求饶，

“疼，疼…我疼……”

阿云嘎难得的心疼了一下郑云龙。

郑云龙感觉到疼痛顷刻间消失了，把药膏在手里搓匀后带着些热度的手盖上他的臀，药膏在伤处上轻轻的揉开，阿云嘎涂药的时候，总是细致而轻柔，像是对待什么珍稀文物一样。

在这场浩大的欲望游戏里，反而是那些细微之处的照顾，更能收割人心，彻底俘获着郑云龙。

阿云嘎上药虽然温柔极了，但却也不妨碍郑云龙感觉到自己臀上像是再次被抽了一顿。他疼得小口喘气，手心的虚汗也一阵一阵的出，却偏偏把臀部再撅高了一些，迎合着阿云嘎。

郑云龙享受着阿云嘎这来之不易的温柔时刻，哪怕自己身后的伤其实都是阿云嘎留下的，他也还是贪恋着此刻在他心里称得上温馨的情景。

他把这些破碎的温柔片段一点点粘连在一起，就可以足够欺骗自己，说阿云嘎的确有那么一刻，真实的爱着自己。

阿云嘎给郑云龙擦药的手逐渐移向隐秘的大腿根部，在郑云龙细嫩的软肉上来回揉捏，直到移上郑云龙早就已经湿了一大片的后穴，粘稠的液体从其中溢出来，停留在穴口周围，阿云嘎满意的摸上郑云龙极其隐私的部位，像是把玩着什么器物一样在上面反复摸索游移，手指稍稍进入一点就立刻退了出来，在看到郑云龙忍不住轻微摆动着准备迎接他的臀部时，适时地拿出了单人沙发旁边柜子里的润滑液。

阿云嘎那修剪着齐整指甲的手指，毫不怜惜地把一堆润滑液往郑云龙的穴里送，手指往郑云龙的后穴里挤进去，一寸寸往更深处探入，来回抽插着，在郑云龙紧绷的穴肉稍有些松弛的时候，阿云嘎把第二根第三根手指加了进去，郑云龙生怕自己哪点忤逆了阿云嘎，为了方便阿云嘎的扩张，他把双腿张得更开，让阿云嘎的手指进得更深，多余的润滑液从郑云龙腿根流下来，被阿云嘎用指腹涂抹在他臀上，显得郑云龙的臀更加饱满好看。

在郑云龙幻想着得到更多的时候，阿云嘎的手指突然抽离了他的体内，身体里异物感的突然消失让郑云龙一时有些反应不过来，但他脸上反而渲染起了一片潮红。

阿云嘎要进来了吗？

在这个想法出现后，郑云龙感觉自己体内的欲望正燃烧起来，久违的感觉涌上心头，他闭上眼等待阿云嘎身下那庞然大物的进入，这一刻，郑云龙几乎像一个虔诚的信徒，等待着他的天神降临在他的世界里。

可是郑云龙很快就听见了阿云嘎窸窸窣窣翻柜子的声音，他有些不解但是也不敢擅自出声，直到他感觉到一个冰凉的物体抵在他的臀缝上，郑云龙才有些惊慌失措的触电似的回过头。

在他看见阿云嘎一手拿着藤条，一手拿着的大号震动棒的时候，郑云龙直接被吓得软了下来，连头也忘了转回去，他整个人的身体直接僵硬在了原地，他看见阿云嘎不满的神色，几乎只是一瞬间，藤条破风的声音就响彻在他耳边。

啪！

一条红痕出现在郑云龙的小腿上，郑云龙连忙把头转了回去，他的小腿上浮现出一条鼓起的棱子，

“我让你动了吗？”

啪！

又是一条和刚刚对称的鞭痕落下，阿云嘎把藤条随手放在郑云龙塌下去的腰上，

“我最后警告你一次，你别让我重新给你立规矩”

郑云龙听罢，突然就被带起了当初万分惨痛的回忆，他一点也不想再来一次了，郑云龙几不可闻的声音从嘴里挤出来，

“我错了”

郑云龙接着说，“只是……能不能……你能不能……”

“不能。”

阿云嘎把郑云龙没说完的话压了回去，他对郑云龙的心理了如指掌，他知道郑云龙在想什么，郑云龙一向对按摩棒一类的东西害怕得紧，一是这东西真的过于可怕，尤其是阿云嘎还只喜欢买大号的器具，他一推上遥控器按键，郑云龙就感觉自己整个人像被从里往外撕裂一样的疼，被陌生的东西进入他身体的感觉，简直让他窒息。

还有更让郑云龙畏惧的一点，这些冰冷的器具让他觉得自己也只是阿云嘎众多玩具里的一个，被他玩弄着，供他观赏消遣，最后再……被随意丢弃也没关系。

阿云嘎知道这是郑云龙的雷点，但阿云嘎偏偏就要这样，他要让郑云龙害怕，给他的小狗一个彻彻底底的教训，在阿云嘎眼里，只有这样才学得乖。

阿云嘎瞟见郑云龙已经完全被吓得软了的阴茎，

“这是你自己求我的，怎么操你，还轮不到你来选”

说完阿云嘎惩罚性的将手里巨大的按摩棒一下捅进了郑云龙湿润的后穴，几乎要将整根没入，刹那间，强烈的疼痛铺天盖地的包裹着郑云龙，他感觉自己下面被强行撑开，阿云嘎刚刚的扩张根本没办法让他适应现在的进入，郑云龙脑子里顿时一片空白，叠放在地毯上的手臂早已撑不住了，他的手紧紧揪着地毯上的长绒毛，

阿云嘎对郑云龙过激的反应感到平淡无奇，也没有一点惊讶的表情。他知道郑云龙会这样的，他把遥控器上的按键向上一推，直接推到了最高档。

“啊！”

在郑云龙一阵撕心裂肺的叫声过后，阿云嘎看见郑云龙疼得抽搐，身体剧烈的上下起伏，喉咙发出呜呜的声音，随后变成他断断续续不成句的求饶声，一声接着一声，在阿云嘎耳朵里却变成求欢似的呻吟。

郑云龙觉得自己快要被阿云嘎操死了。

“求求你……不要这样……”

郑云龙的头发早已被汗浸湿了，一缕一缕垂在地毯上，他带着哭腔求饶的同时，竟还是不可避免的想着，如果操我的，不是没有生命的，冷冰冰的，你的这些玩具，而是你……是不是就不会这么疼了。

阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在想些什么，他没有关上遥控器，反而另一只手又拿起藤条用力抽在郑云龙的腿上。

啪！

这一声和房间里连续不断的震动声格格不入，郑云龙的注意力又被拉回小腿的疼痛上，阿云嘎的声音却平稳极了，不带一丝波澜起伏，他不失优雅，衣冠楚楚的看着跪在地上已经快要不行了的郑云龙，

“认清你的身份，郑云龙”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
既然要走凹3超链接大家就应该知道我又回归老本行了👌  
最近太虐啦嘎子生日零点我来更一个准吻的特别篇小甜饼🍰给大家缓一缓吧


End file.
